winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
''The Mystery of the Abyss ''is the third computer-animated feature film set after the events of the fifth season. Plot The story begins with a view of the mystical Infinite Ocean, which has become overrun with pollution. The Trix appear and head for the emperor's underwater throne. Meanwhile, the Winx are preparing to teach the freshman fairies at Alfea. At the students' welcoming ceremony, the Winx talk about the various talents hidden in a fairy. Afterwards, Bloom leaves for her hometown of Gardenia with her pet rabbit Kiko to spend a whole day with her fiancé, Prince Sky. In the Infinite Ocean, the Trix try to gain power by sitting on the Emperor's Throne but end up summoning the nymph Politea instead. The Trix engage in a battle with Politea and learn that they cannot gain any power from the throne because it will only listen to the true emperor, Tritannus. They make a deal with Politea to get Tritannus back from the Oblivion, which they can only do with the vital force of a young prince. Once they free him, the Trix will convince him to get the mystical Pearl of the Deep for Politea, who would become freed by the pearl and then help the Trix take the throne's power. The Trix go to Gardenia and attack Bloom and Sky. Bloom tries to fight the Trix alone and manages to escape with Sky, but the Trix get Kiko. Sky tries to save him and gets attacked, leaving him unconscious. The Trix capture him and take him to the Infinite Ocean, where they tie him to the Emperor's Throne. The Trix and Politea cast a spell and Tritannus appears in front of them. Politea leaves after telling the Trix that Tritannus knows the pearl's whereabouts and warns them not to tell Tritannus anything about her. After Tritannus gains his consciousness, Icy helps him regain his memory. He tells them about the Pearl of the Deep and who has hidden it, Omnia. Tritannus sits on the Throne, gains his powers, and seals all the gateways to enter the Infinite Ocean. He and the Trix head towards Omnia's sea cave. At Alfea, Bloom's friends agree to help her journey to the Infinite Ocean to save Sky. They discover that Tritannus has sealed all of the ocean's gateways except for the Oblivion portal, which leads them through a dangerous dimension. The Winx go through the portal and Bloom wakes up in an empty room, where a dark illusion of herself appears to tell her that she has abandoned Sky. When Bloom realizes that she successfully got into the Oblivion, she quickly wakes the other Winx. They break free from the Oblivion with a convergence spell. The Winx hurry towards the Emperor's Throne, where they fight Politea. Sky gains consciousness and tells them to go to Omnia, who tells them that the Pearl was hidden in the Coral Barrier. They get there to find the Trix and Tritannus, who grabs the Pearl and leaves the Winx in the barrier with almost no way to escape. The girls leave through an underground tunnel and hurry back to the throne, where Politea finally appears in front of Tritannus and snatches the Pearl from him. She sits on the Throne, revealing that she fooled the Trix and will not follow through on their deal. The Trix try to fight her, but she hypnotizes them and Tritannus. Meanwhile, Sky breaks free from the throne and Serena snatches the pearl from Politea's hand and gives it to Bloom. Bloom uses it in a convergence spell with the Winx and Omnia uses it to heal Sky. Later at Alfea, Sky wakes up and asks what happened to the Trix and Tritannus. The Winx explain everything: that the Trix fled, Tritannus is once again banished to the Oblivion, and the Pearl is back where it should be. Princess Bloom and King Sky kiss, and Kiko comes to give Sky an ice cream. Sirenix Spells Princess Bloom * Spreading Fire * Dragon Punch * Lava Jab * Fire of Sirenix * Dragon Kick * Dancing Flames Princess Stella * Light Diamond * Light of Sirenix Musa * Music Kick * Voice of Sirenix * Deafening Cord Tecna * Aura of Sirenix * Digital Strike * Mega Prism Flora * Gaia's Defense * Flower of Sirenix * Petal Hurricane Princess Layla * Tide of Sirenix * Neptune's Sting * Morfix Staff Characters Fairies * Princess Bloom * Princess Stella * Musa * Tecna * Flora * Princess Layla Villains * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Nymph Politea (in ghostly form)Princess * Prince Tritannus Minor * Faragonda * Lockette * Amore * Piff * Omnia * Alyriss * Serena * Phylla * Lemmy Never Seen or Mentioned * Princess Roxy, Fairy of Animals * Crown Princess Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix